


Telluric

by Tsula



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Drax is adorable, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Random Nonsense, Romance, Silly, skipping rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: Drax nodded to himself and got into position. He was quick and powerful with his movements, but smooth rather than jolting. He didn't have the skill down, but his strength made up for that to some extent. It was a good thing you hadn't challenged him on distance, he would have beat you at that without even trying. You couldn’t even see where the rock landed with how much force he’d put behind it.  “Hmm.” He murmured thoughtfully before turning to you.It was all you could do not to smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have the time today to revise my two fics as much as I want, but I sure as hell don't want to miss another day of posting and have the number I have to post go up again. c.c Two a day is hard enough. 
> 
> So enjoy this steaming pile of barely revised trash!

It wasn't exactly easy being famous or infamous as some would call it… kinda depended on who you asked with this group. Some people loved the Guardians and others wanted their heads on a plate. The latter of which was why the team had landed on a particularly remote planet to chill for a while. Mostly at your insistence, since the guys they'd pissed off this time scared the hell out of you. Well, their guards did at any rate. They were pretty much stone behemoths who liked to throw around molten rocks. 

The actual string pullers—the ones cheesed off at your merry little band of troublemakers—looked far less scary by comparison. Just super pale with freaky orange eyes, but you'd take them over the blockheads any day. 

Gamora was about the only one who readily agreed with you on the whole 'laying low' idea. Rocket wanted to blow them up, Peter claimed they weren't so tough, Drax believed it would be a fun fight, and Groot was… Groot. He was happy either way. 

Thankfully, between you and Gamora, it was easy enough to convince them to take off for a while. At first the boys didn't want to comply, but once you managed to get Drax on your side they had to fold. Peter called it ‘underhanded’, but a win was a win in your book. It wasn’t like you could help the fact that the big guy had a massive weakness for your pleading gaze and you didn’t exploit that weakness very often. Mainly just when it kept the group out of trouble. 

Like that time he wanted to murder an alien—in the middle of a crowded bar at that—who had verbally insulted you in front of him. It was kind of sweet really, but you certainly didn’t want him getting into trouble. Especially not over something like that. Plus he seemed perfectly content when you went from begging him not to do anything rash to knocking the rude alien on his ass. 

You hadn’t understood half of his insult—though Drax certainly had and was ready to kill over it—but you did recognize the leering, dirty tone he’d used none-the-less. So a broken nose and a few missing teeth was letting him off easy, so far as you were concerned. Especially with what the Destroyer would have done to him if given the chance. 

Now the group just needed to lay low for a few more days and then they could get back to walking the line between heroism and bad behavior. Assuming everyone didn't go completely stir-crazy first. 

The location was pleasant enough, but sadly had little in the way of entertainment. It was a nice, peaceful, and secluded valley with rolling hills and a massive lake. A very lovely, though strange, sight, as the lake was a dark purple that looked like something out of a watercolor painting.

With little else to do, you took to wandering the area. It was kind of rare to have a moment of peace to just enjoy the fact that you were on an alien planet. Adventuring through space, you’d found, involved much more fighting than exploring. It was plenty exciting, but sometimes a person just needs to slow down and take in the sights. 

You wandered towards the purple lake with its still waters and rocky shore. A long stretch of dry land that gave you a bit of an idea. The water was so flat and motionless you couldn’t help but wonder how many skips you might get off a good rock. 

The rocks on the shore seemed very smooth and were oddly light when you stooped to grab a handful. You bounced a couple experimentally in your hand and felt a wash of nostalgia remembering your childhood days of skipping rocks and tire-swinging into the lake. It was enough to make you smile and, though you wondered briefly at what might be in this particular lake, you couldn’t help reliving it a little. The thought alone made you feel like a kid again, with no bigger worry on your mind than making it home in time for dinner. 

The first rock slipped through your fingers a little too fast and only got two very wide skips before it sunk. You adjusted to the weight and slick surface and the next one got five. 

You looked up hearing your name to see Drax in the distance, looking down from beside the ship. Even at a distance you could tell from the tilt of his head that he was curious and you happily motioned him over. After all, any excuse to spend time with him was golden in your book. 

He caught your smile once in range, looking pleased for no other reason than the fact that you were. Though you could see the question in his gaze before he ever needed to ask it. 

“The waters so flat, I couldn’t help but be a little silly.” You said cryptically while holding out your handful of rocks. It was only after you did so that you realized he might not have ever played such a game as a child. You didn’t really know what his planet was like or if he even had time for such frivolities. Maybe he’d been raised a warrior, rather than just becoming one. 

He looked confused and that was all the answer you really needed.

“I’m skipping rocks.” You clarified. “It’s something a lot of people do as children on Earth.”

At this you tossed another rock just to show him and felt very pleased to see six skips. 

"Why do humans do this exactly? It seems pointless." He didn’t sound bothered or judgmental with the statement: just confused and adorably curious. 

"That's kind of the point in itself. It's sometimes relaxing to just do something pointless. Something that doesn't require much thought. Plus you can turn it into a game." You sent him a smirk as you weighed the rock in your hand. "I bet that I can make my rocks skip more times than yours." 

He smiled at your challenge and stepped closer. "And what of prizes?" 

"Hmm." You looked up towards the sky for a moment in thought. "How about: if I win, I show you another activity that I enjoy. One that I think you will _really_ like." 

He looked very thoughtful at this, perhaps not even picking up on your semi-subtle flirting. "Hm. I am very much intrigued by this other activity you speak of. I think I should like that as my prize as well."

You smiled at him brightly. "A win either way: I can certainly agree to those terms." 

He looked pleased as he took the rock you offered and watched you get into position to toss. You did it a little slower than usual to give him a chance to observe properly. Though having his gaze weighing so heavily on you made you feel a little nervous and less skillful. 

The rock slipped a little, but still got four decent skips. 

Drax nodded to himself and got into position. He was quick and powerful with his movements, but smooth rather than jolting. He didn't have the skill down, but his strength made up for that to some extent. It was a good thing you hadn't challenged him on distance, he would have beat you at that without even trying. You couldn’t even see where the rock landed with how much force he’d put behind it. 

“Hmm.” He murmured thoughtfully before turning to you.

It was all you could do not to smile.

“Can you show me again?” He asked and you nodded with a smidge of that smile sneaking through.

“Of course.”

He watched you carefully and it made you feel a little off balance. His gaze seemed to soak in everything and not all of it had to do with skipping rocks. In fact, for a moment you could have sworn his eyes lingered on your lips. It made you seriously consider forgetting the game and jumping his bones right there on the beach. You doubted he would have minded either.  
He wasn’t exactly a very subtle guy. 

"What are you two idiots doing out here?" Rocket looked as confused as he sounded. "You think you're gonna catch your dinner by conking it on the head?" 

"We're playing a game, actually." You replied and got yourself a very pointed look for it. 

"Throwing rocks around is a game?" 

“On Earth it is!” You were practically beaming though inside you were cracking up over the deadpan stare it was earning you from Rocket.

He waved your nonsense off and headed for the ship. “Whaaaatever.” 

***

Rocket made it to the ship just as Quill walked down the ramp looking sullen and bored.

"What are those two up to?" He asked while shading his face for a better look at you and Drax in the distance. 

"She's teaching him to _skip rocks_." Rocket replied as if it was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard. Which, admittedly, it kinda was. 

Yet Quill's face lit up. "I used to do that as a kid!" 

Rocket stared at the man as he headed down to join in. For a moment he thought that Quill was pulling his leg, that it was just a joke they’d be having a big ole laugh about any moment… but then he actually started throwing rocks with the other idiots and thus became a lost cause so far as Rocket was concerned. He threw his hands in the air and headed back to the ship in search of a little sanity. 

_Humans_ … and Drax. But that guy would subject himself to anything over you, so he’d long been a lost cause.


End file.
